


宫廷艳史

by fycsyzh



Category: ZT
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fycsyzh/pseuds/fycsyzh
Kudos: 4





	宫廷艳史

当今圣上田柾国是有名的贤君，小小年纪因为父皇早逝被迫提早登基。 治洪水，解荒灾。 此后无一百姓不称贤明。

贤明是贤明，杨妃在宫里百无聊赖地折桃花，一边折一边想，就是他真的不行，用坊间的大白话来说就是萎了，那阳器不行了!看这后宫冷清的，都没有多几个妾妃来做姐妹。

也无妨，省了她争宠的功夫。更何况满室的稀宝财钱什么都能买，还怕买不了一个精力旺盛、好眉好貌的男宠。

想起这遭，杨妃赶紧叫来了朴公公，问他昨月差他去找面首，找好了没有。 朴公公赶紧磕了三个头说：小人办事不力，当今百姓生活肥腴，日不愁食夜不愁衣，家家户户都快活得很，哪里有人愿意送来家里难得的男丁来这里屈着做男宠。

杨妃一下子又丧起来，她垂下眸子，蹙起眉毛思索。 即便她是女儿身，也是有生理需求的，哪怕田柾国能多量少次也足了，最怕就是记得那次洞房花烛夜：她衣裳肚兜脱得一个不剩，还主动去扯田柾国的袍子， 想先下手为强，以后在后宫也好称首。 但是那人轻轻推她一搡，揭过被子就睡了。  
杨妃是不可理喻，但是也没有办法，她想起来朴公公还等她回话，她随口说不用体貌魁梧了，是男人就好了。 朴公公一听乐得很，今晚子时送你宫里来，那男子长得秀气，你不嫌最好。

这朴公公也真是人精，就等这句话了吧。 杨妃应好，叫他平身，朴公公意会，直接走了。 朴公公刚走不久，田柾国就来推她的门，他们不同房，田柾国也鲜少来找她，不过一直维持着表面的友好关系，杨妃也知道田柾国不传统，不耻于和女人交朋友 ，于是也放开，当他朋友来待。

杨妃瞟了眼田柾国，叫她带上门。 田柾国关好门，说哪里哪里粮食短缺，应该要出去好些时间，一年半载应该就能顺利重整好，让她管凤印。 杨妃有些惊讶，也接了过来，又说，我托公公招了男宠，后宫添点人气，不介意吧。

田柾国知道自己，也不打算怪罪她，就随她了。 杨妃看田柾国低头略有思索的模样，咯咯地笑了出声：羡慕的话去我帮你差朴公公再招一个，秀气的。

田柾国知道她只是在调侃，顺着她的话讲要冷艳美人，还要能生出来男孩子的。 杨妃翻白眼说，能找则找。 田柾国应好，他们一唱一和居然就到了子时。 一个影子投在纸帘，杨妃想起来是要找进来，赶紧去给他开了门。

见到金泰亨时，田柾国就呆了，的确是所谓的“冷艳美人”，眼睛是大得很，但不见女气，皮肤是小麦的颜色，田柾国想起来新进贡的一车麦穗。 也是高的，但是是秀气的高，一点都不“魁梧”。 更重要的是，田柾国感觉到他身下那物撑了起身，上次做一回男人还是孩童时期随老师学书时偶尔在藏书室翻到春宫图时的情窦初开。 田柾国赶紧拉住杨妃，说这人让给我可好。 杨妃本来看这人那么漂亮，和他行周公之礼实在太尴尬，看起来就像是他才是应该被疼爱的一方。 听田柾国那么一说，捧腹大笑，原来是我不够漂亮，于是招了手由他去了。

田柾国看杨妃肯首了，赶紧扯过这人的手，溜着他回到了自己的寝房。 到田柾国寝里时金泰亨还愣着不知道怎么反应，掌楼的叔叔说有门路搞更多的钱，工作和他现在是一样的，反而可以说更好了，只接一个女客。 金泰亨没想那么多，反正做少不如做多，都脏了，那现在眼前的男人算什么，思绪万千，算了，本来也没指望那些人能信守什么承诺。 希望他只说这一个谎才好。

田柾国关上帘门之后开始原地踱步，也没有进一步的行动，刚刚那么着急把人牵过来，现在却有色心没色胆。 那个漂亮的男人睁着大眼睛，田柾国想，真好看呀，没见过这样的美人，身下的柱也越发涨大。

好一会，金泰亨都要被田柾国转晕过去，他不知道这是谁，只知道这宫里，哪怕是太监宫女都不是他可以轻薄的人。 目光就随着田柾国的行动轨迹走，好几十个来来回回，他觉得快要睡去了。 他反正都只能做那档子事了，用屁眼想都知道那人安得什么心，大概是优渥日子过惯了，没好意思说这些龌龊事，想了一阵就一件一件衣裳脱了起来 ，连展袖，里衣，亵裤脱了个精光，但是还剩一件肚兜。

田柾国看直了眼，他这辈子除了春宫图以外真没有看过别人的酮体，这漂亮男人还穿肚兜，田柾国就更急色了，搂过他要接他去床上，虽然急色，但 也不能着凉了，他心疼的。

被子不知道什么麻布做的，那么舒服，金泰亨想着。 也没有太多想法，只觉得有钱人真是好，每天拿个印子往纸上啪啪啪，能住好大的房间，睡这么好的被子。 他没好意思脱肚兜，怕这达官贵人看了他的东西踹他走，这些天的捯饬打扮浪费了去，更重要是这几日的时间，能赚好几十个圆钱，能买上 好多个馒头了。 田柾国见他睡到床上后铺着被子放空，有些脸红，问他：“哪里？”金泰亨回过神来，也不害燥：“丈夫和女子的东西我都有。”

肚子有点凉，田柾国翻开了金泰亨的肚兜，挂在前衿的位置，拿手指捣他的臭鼠，那里憋出来一些汁水，田柾国揉在他的耻毛上，让金泰亨把腿架到 他肩膀上。 金泰亨不敢应他，之前他长大腿一些，那个男客说他占床位，别弄脏，他就把腿架到那人肩膀上，省一些位置，那人像看见瘟神一样把他推到地上 ，甩破了掌心，擦出些血来。

后来他再也不敢把腿架到别人身上去，只能自己曲着腿叠起来，或者是悬空。 田柾国看他没反应也出于礼貌没有再说什么，直接捏着金泰亨的腿根靠在自己的肩膀上。 田柾国舔了舔金泰亨的臭鼠，那里马上紧缩起来，他看得出来金泰亨没有被人舔过这里，紧张了，就拿手指去扣他更里面的地方，他在那道的入口里打转 ，眼前的人很享受的样子，轻轻嗯了几个音节。 田柾国撑开金泰亨两瓣，先叹了声活久见，把整根阳峰放进去那条道里，放不下，田柾国就一挺腰身，挤了进去。 金泰亨于是乎叫了一声，田柾国把刚刚垂下来肚兜的下摆塞进金泰亨的嘴巴，差他咬住别发声，金泰亨有些委屈，没试过这样的，但也照做。

阳锋被温温热热的包围着，还有些紧，加上那人时不时紧缩，田柾国那处就更骚痒了，他抓着金泰亨的臀，把搓仙台那里扯开些，开始撞金泰 亨里面。 金泰亨原先忍不住，快要媚叫出声，随后又想到这主大概不喜欢别人叫唤，识趣的咬住下嘴唇。

田柾国腰身挺伏的速度逐渐快起来，随这一声低吼，他的精液一股股的打在金泰亨的甬道，他感觉温温的，有些累，想等田柾国把他的腿放下来， 谁知道田柾国又开始动起来，射了第二回，第三回。 后来他让金泰亨趴在床上休息，他自己来就好。 金泰亨感觉他射了第四回第五回，觉得这也是个可怜孩子，关在这宫笼里那么久应该没去过青楼，看这孤家寡人的样子也知道没有姑娘，也由着他胡来， 然后钱不会少了他的。

半夜金泰亨醒过来了一次，他感受到田柾国搅他的旱道，前面那处已经红肿了，看田柾国精力旺盛的样子，金泰亨也知道后面那处是不红不行，心中默念钱钱钱钱 钱，主动翘高了屁股，慢慢塞了三根手指进去，又自己扩开，让田柾国插进去，田柾国知道他累了，很快地射了两回就让他躺回去。  
田柾国看他这样就睡过去了，但自己那处还是挺着的，也没办法，这漂亮男人长得一副女样，又比女人更勾人，看着他就想扒他的裤子，插 他下面勾人的穴。 田柾国觉得自己要和杨妃商量着让这漂亮男人随他去外地了。

阳光晒上金泰亨的眉眼已经好一阵子了。 金泰亨还是手脚泛酸，特别是私处。 看见四周没有人，想着等等应该会有人来给自己安排住处，那边本来说呆两年左右，他觉得他要先用挣来的钱给自己买个坟墓，这伺候的主可比以前所以 恩客都饥渴上很多倍。 金泰亨等到了很晚，大食小食朝食暮食一顿都没有吃到，他觉得应该不好走去抛头露面，不然这贵人怕是要没面子咯，所以一直在等田柾国来给他送吃食。

入夜了，田柾国终于回宫了，看见金泰亨睡着了，他又想起来是有这么一遭，看见他只围个肚兜，光着屁股窝在他被里又想把他摁住操弄， 揭开被子负罪感上来了点，才好压住了色心。

那一番阵仗后，金泰亨也醒了，他有起床气，加上肚子饿，整个人是燥得不得了。 看见田柾国来了，就生气地推他，田柾国没注意，一个踉跄好歹稳住了脚步，以为他认床，没自己命令不敢走，就说：你现在走吧。

金泰亨委屈劲上来了，他现在只围了肚兜，先不说入夜后有多冷，这是丢面子的事情，还有，什么叫现在走，饿了一天，累了一天，他下床都难 ，哪怕是青楼，也好歹有水粥和馒头。 更何况他现在哪里有地方去，所以这人是搞完了不认帐么，让他回家吗。 想着想着竟然快要哭出来，就爬出床，勉强落地后要去抓自己的衣服。 不想竟摔到地上，磕到了下巴，痛得他呲牙咧嘴，痛着痛着，想着自己自己的处境，居然哭了出来。

田柾国看他小声地啼哭，想着安慰他，拍他的肩膀问没事吧。 金泰亨看始作俑者还在这里说风凉话，猫哭耗子，朝他吼。

“你把我困在这里不给我房间睡的！”  
“也不送吃的来！”  
“你昨晚累了我一夜的！”  
“你不给钱...！”他哭得一抽一抽“你想白嫖！。”

田柾国听他的控诉，意识到是自己不对了，这漂亮男人也是半个女人，那么敏感。 田柾国给他揉屁股说，笑着说“你又不是青楼那些来卖的人，说什么白嫖。”

金泰亨心情不太好，“是又怎么样，反正你要给钱，我不干了，你昨晚的结算一下。”

金泰亨吸一吸鼻子，盘算着要狮子开大口，又继续说“一次4个铜钱，你射了十次以上，我不记得多少次了，给我五十个元钱。”说完他都 心虚，看了看田柾国的脸色，觉得不太好，于是又说“40个也可以”

田柾国哪里给他弄来这些零碎的钱币，想了一想后说，我给你黄金，你跟我一辈子。 金泰亨说，不行，你每天都做十多次那我就亏了，还要去找大夫医，而且也不知道这附近的住宿多少钱。 田柾国忙说：你以后住我房里，饭每天找人给你送上来。钱的话，给你十两黄金就是了，他顿了一顿，做十年。

金泰亨一听，震住了，在青楼他睡一次才赚多少，做得肠子腐烂都不知道能不能攒下来一个黄金，难怪说要去宫里头做官。他赶紧点点头，要做。田柾国看他答应，拂了袖子就走，最近万寿节近了。家家户户都在为万寿节做准备，舞队也好，民歌队也好，总之京城没有一个闲人。

田柾国贵为一国之君，成了宫廷里最忙的人，且不谈那形式上的万寿节，他过完万寿节就要去偏远的镇地带些粮食稻种去赈灾。

金泰亨成了田柾国的人，为期十年。田柾国要求之下他也要随他去赈灾救民，金泰亨觉得这人还真不吃亏，把玩着田柾国给他的黄金，其中一块他问婢女去换碎银。田柾国允许他万寿街自己出去街上荡一阵子，夕食落日前要回到宫中来用膳，连夜赶路呢。还给他一块小牌子，出入方便些。

他要买个香囊，进宫前顺来的不香了，还要糖葫芦，葱饼，这皇宫里的食物清淡得很，田柾国给她安排了一个宫女，专门负责给金泰亨送膳，天天送些水粥，送蒸鱼，最多送些生菜，每天如是，金泰亨本来就嗜甜，现在大大小小的零食糕点一概没有，要他戒糖不如直接他自己吞黄金自杀算了，但他又不好意思去讨。金泰亨搓着他那一大袋的碎银，分装了些进他的小包里。

田柾国忙得一连四天没有回自己寝，金泰亨猜他在御书房睡下了，反倒是暗暗庆幸了一把，不然明天哪里能出去好好的玩。

朝晨。

“皇上万岁万岁万万岁——”田柾国坐在王位，想这些仪式什么时候结束，不如让他在半日去赈灾。王公百官朝贺送贡品来了，文武百官穿着蟒袍，好一副盛大的景象。

金泰亨倒是欢快得多，看上了这个买这个，看上那个买那个，他出生以来第一次这样挥霍，免不得有点兴奋，喝完盏茶要结账时，才发现整小包碎银都没了，金泰亨招来了店小二，手上一抽二褦全倒到柜台上去，想要抵了茶钱。

店小二自然不许，他又不是掌店的，不能做主，收下之后出了什么事，都是要他自己担下的。金泰亨急了，问他现在什么时辰，店小二回他，“是日央。”，还有一个时辰他必须要回宫里去，金泰亨理不得这么多，唤店小二，“把你们掌店招来。“

一个人緩緩走來，杵在他眼前，“我就是掌店，有何贵干。”金泰亨急忙拽他的衣摆，扬了扬他那些香囊衣物还有布料，“这些抵茶钱，我有急事要赶紧走的。”金南俊看他真的很赶，他也不差这个钱，拿来一张欠条给他签，说下次来还就好了。

金泰亨赶到皇宫的时候，怼了木牌就马上直奔后宫，刚开始烧傍晚第一柱香，田柾国看他终于来了，也不好怪他什么，让他放下东西赶紧上轿子，金泰亨支支吾吾问，“我的行囊怎么办。”田柾国觉得烦躁，都要烧到半柱香，“你哪里有什么行囊，孤家寡人来，不只有你身上的一套衣服？”努了努嘴，要嘲讽他。“还有四块黄金。”

金泰亨不快活，“那我不要去。”田柾国和他斗气，“你也别呆在我的寝室，脏了床被，再说我买下你十年了，家畜要有恭维主人的分寸。”金泰亨又羞又恼，收人钱财，吃人脾气。拿着一大堆东西慢慢挪上了轿车，田柾国又在補刀，“买的什么烂东西，最好铺上，别脏了轿车。”

金泰亨揭开纱帘看外面的风景，田柾国也不作声，静静地闭目养神。中途要停一阵，马夫要休息，他们就地找了家小客栈，田柾国自然没有给金泰亨单独定一间房，他们两个住同一间的。金泰亨一进房间放下东西就干坐着，田柾国提醒他只是歇两个时辰，要睡的话趁现在。田柾国梳洗完他还在坐着。田柾国唤他去洗漱，金泰亨只是看着他。

田柾国想，这人真爱发小脾气。他早没有脾气了，想起来自己的话还有些愧疚，田柾国想起要问金泰亨的名字，金泰亨就说姓金，是泰亨。田柾国又问他的岁数，金泰亨说十七。哦，还比他年长两岁。田柾国说别气了好不好，金泰亨说好，心里面可不是这样，还是乖乖地去了洗身子。

光裸的身子大刺刺的呈現在田柾國面前，连肚兜都没有穿，“哦，我孤家寡人的，只有一件衣服，脱了就没有了。”田柾国一边脸红，一边想金泰亨还是爱较真，就问他，“那你前些天是怎么梳洗的。”金泰亨说，“翻你的衣橱去了。”

田柾国笑笑，“那不要还给我了，我有多带衣服，送你几件。”金泰亨觉得这人有病，一会儿凶他，一会儿又这样笑嘻嘻的，还有洁癖。

想着想着，金泰亨就被田柾国一把拉到床上。田柾国脱完自己的衣服后，岔开他的腿，慢慢揉金泰亨的耻毛，金泰亨哼了了几声，田柾国开始拿手指勾金泰亨的臭鼠，田柾国四天都没泄，想赶紧把他弄出水，好插进去一些。

金泰亨不是很配合，面无表情的，丝毫感觉不到是准备好行房承欢的人，像在睡觉。臭鼠里本来就干涩，田柾国拨弄一下后，那些臭水蒸发了很多，他管不得了，

幸好房间里有水桶，田柾国把整桶水直直地向金泰亨泼去，金泰亨全身都湿了，田柾国舀起还沒被褥子吸掉的水倒向金泰亨的丹穴，穴道裏頭潤慢了水，田柾国这才心满意足的把阳锋插进去，田柾国阴头早就沁出来很多精水，金泰亨的穴道里面除了水就是田柾国的皇根。

田柾国的腰腹动作得很快，金泰亨摊在床上看他胡作非为，他哪里是能抱怨的立场。金泰亨听田柾国的囊袋打在穴口的骨头，田柾国那根东西过撞他的身子，中间夹杂的水声咕噜噜的，这么大劲，这男人是要撞烂他么。

他呆呆地看天花板，田柾国好像射出来了一次，有股暖流有融化他的裆，他的甬道下意识紧缩一下，好像是羞辱了田柾国，不然这人怎么越用越大力气了。

金泰亨生气，田柾国何尝不生气：这金泰亨，好声好气地哄还不领情呢，怎么下人都敢发脾气，田柾国骨子里根深蒂固的阶级观念还是在，他理解不了金泰亨对他的不尊重。就连本分也不配合好，不舒服了还夹他，真是不知分寸。

基本的需求解决好，金泰亨再漂亮他也操不下去了，这不是享受，变成了单纯的解决生理需求，草草射过两次，田柾国就放开金泰亨，理好仪容后下楼去给金泰亨拿干净衣服。

胡闹一顿后金泰亨也反应过来自己是有些不对，他搓着指缝等田柾国上来，怎么就耍脾气了呢，应该是青楼里面那些店小二受惯的气，他怎么能丢给田柾国受。

话说起来还真冷，他还光裸着身子，百无聊赖地开始放大观察自己的感觉。风是从窗外投进来的，他走近去窗帷那头去掩一掩风，没想到看见田柾国在给他扛衣服，这么大一个衣匣呢，怕是这人太爱整齐不想翻乱就整一个箱抬着了。

气温更凉了，金泰亨把窗门往外推去，半个上身探了出去，欲言又止，才发现自己连那人的名字也不知道，他卯足了劲大喊，“官人！”田柾国背侧传来一股声音，他没在意，不知道谁家丈夫这么晚还在外悠晃呢，“官人！”哪里又传来一嗓子，仔细听好像还是把男声，他四处观望，哪家人的娈童这样大胆。最后目光落在了自己暂留的客栈，顺上看，可不就是自己房中的那位。

金泰亨远远看见田柾国全方位转过一次的脑袋，陶響球一样，他脑袋圆圆的。田柾国发现了他，整张脸仰起来盯着他这户。他驩笑一通，手舉著窜出窗外，大幅度地擺動。田柾国被逗笑了，抬匣箱的手随肩膀的起伏有不稳的迹象。诶诶，金泰亨赶紧气沉丹田，像市场推销那些人一样吆喝，“官人！别夜不归宿啦！”

嚯！真是冷得不像话，金泰亨还是心满意足，废了好大力气才把窗门扯回来。他踢踢腿，决定拿个木桶泡脚。田柾国其实句句在理，语气重些罢，自己是他什么人，身份地位自然要记，挖苦什么的全当做赠品给他嘴上痛快得了，自己还好过些。

水冷得快，金泰亨刚要去倒水，就碰着田柾国了。他接过衣服顺手去换，暖和多了，他把手拍上田柾国的脸颊。“官人你的脸好冰呀。”田柾国正纳闷怎么态度变这么快，“对不住了，方才心情有些不好。”

听见金泰亨的道歉，他也就没打算计较这么多，反而来了兴致，“你怎么叫我官人。”金泰亨自顾自地笑，“你管我。”

看着房间满片狼籍，水濡满了床，是有点对不住掌栈的。临行前，他拉着金泰亨下楼时，每碰见打杂的都要塞碎银，算填补了内疚。

金泰亨沿途看着这白花花的银子一点一点的发出去，心里一边骂“傻子”一边惋惜要是他在这干活多好。他扯一扯田柾国的衣袖，“别发了，随便塞几个铜钱得了。”田柾国没想到他沿路一直盯著他是为了那几个碎银，倒也好笑。金泰亨推他一搡，“笑什么笑。”

马夫眼里他们就是打情骂俏着下楼梯，觉得是不明所以，刚刚不是还不对头么，倒也只心里疑惑了下。田柾国看金泰亨上轿时提高袍子下摆也跨不了步的笨拙模样，伸出了手要提他上轿。谁知随行的侍从双手一拱金泰亨的臀部，金泰亨踉跄着摔到了轿上。

金泰亨扶着膝盖站起来，他感觉到他摁着的地方有些疼。田柾国看金泰亨平稳地坐下，也省得去怪侍从，大概只是不小心。一路上金泰亨有一搭没一搭地和他聊，他也不想再纠结不愉快的，也陪着他唠嗑。

聊着聊着颠簸也麻木了，到埗后去了一家长租的棧楼，田柾国不想平耗国库，前些天早找了要去当地的官员联系掌栈的。田柾国让所有人请休一日，这顿顿波折下来谁都累了。

最累应当就是马夫，他怯生生地看了田柾国，金泰亨偷偷戳他的腰肉，“你说休就休啊，皇上许了么。”田柾国这才想起来金泰亨还不知道自己是皇帝，戏笑着说，“我是皇帝。”

金泰亨当即巴了他的脑门，瞪大眼睛，急得有些语无伦次，念叨他，“瞎说什么呢你，你这一说是要被砍头的。”

他这一巴下去力度可不小，能把人打萎了，侍从闻声全看向他，刀已经准备出鞘了就等田柾国一句“大胆小人，给朕拖下去斩了。”金泰亨看怎么这些侍从都握着刀把，转头去看田柾国，“你是什么高管么，他们怎么这么紧张你。”

田柾国看金泰亨见刀后受惊了，开始有点语无伦次，微微正色，“朕就是朕，君无戏言。”金泰亨就更惊了。

别的金泰亨不知道，他只想起来自己前天还和田柾国闹了脾气，那田柾国是在装笑面虎么，回宫就要处死他，诛他九族？他没子孙呀，那要做什么？折磨他？要承欢到死？依那人的精力也不是不可能。他还设想了很多，慌得之后的路都走得磕磕碰碰的，撞烂了栈内一些茶具。

上了房，放好行囊，田柾国喊金泰亨出去，“你不是最喜欢街上的小玩意了么？带你去看看。”金泰亨没回，田柾国看心不在焉的，以为他累了。“你累了么？”

金泰亨只听了半句，以为田柾国问他累不累是要偷偷处罚他，要是回答累，田柾国就斩首，不累，田柾国就让他承欢到死。他还想活久一些啊，他抿緊下唇看田柾国，干脆拼一把，“臣不累。”

大概，或许，可能，自己在青楼训练有素，能有一线生机呢。他转念一想，这人看起来还是青年模样，把这主伺候好了说不准就绕他一命了呢。

田柾国不知道他内心活动这么丰富，他十五年来走过最远的地方就是宫外的朝殿，他一直被拘囿在宫殿中，处理政务，根本没有更多的精力出外游玩，不然怎么会年纪轻轻获得一个贤君的美名。

这一遭赈灾，他其实也存了自己的心思。见金泰亨说不累，就要扯过他出栈上街，美名其曰微服出巡，倒也正可以看看百姓生活状况。他叫起金泰亨，说走吧。

金泰亨被他搞糊涂了，走？走哪里去啊，他急得要哭了，这是要拖自己去哪儿，还半笑不笑的。他以前呆的青楼附近有个茶楼，老的小的都爱往那儿跑，就因为哪里有个说书的，有一次他拿着澡盆子路过，那说书人对着他笑，后来他俩搭上了，说书人说我那是笑里藏情！情意绵绵！金泰亨也不知道咋回事就想起来了这一段，他觉得田柾国这是笑里藏刀，刽子手的刀。

他赶紧把衣裳脱个干净，地上七零八落的都是他的衣服，被揉成团的钱票子和碎散的铜钱全部掉了出来，有点寒酸，金泰亨顾不上这么多，他脱了衣服后就忍着眼底的湿意要扒田柾国的亵裤，田柾国吓到了，有点愕然，没来得及反应就被扒光了下身，凉风从窗外渗进来，他踢踢腿示意金泰亨该停手了，金泰亨却觉得他这是生气了，就更急了，紧张得下面出不了水润滑，他一下捧住田柾国的男根就往嘴里塞。

偏偏田柾国的男根大得很，金泰亨含进去，一下子顶着喉眼了，隐隐约约有要把胃里的亵物全吐出来的意思，他死压下那股恶心感，稍微把阴茎吐出了点，舌头开始绕着龟头打转，牙齿时不时在马眼磕上两下，田柾国觉得舒服，没顾得上阻止金泰亨，只是让他多吸。金泰亨一听，眼睛都有神采了，又不敢把嘴里的东西拿出来，他于是一边含着田柾国的东西一边说，你不要砍我，我就帮你，话都不成话，好歹田柾国能明白他在提条件，他那根东西开始硬起来了，他快憋死了，都答应你，全部答应你，快点给我吸出来。

嘴里的东西胀大，金泰亨懂了，他听田柾国答允后不敢怠慢，使劲儿吸小蘑菇，边吸边舔，田柾国很快就射出来了，金泰亨一咕噜把一股股精液都吞进去了，青楼那里教过的，要吞，男人才喜欢。


End file.
